


Tie

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tie

James looked good in Muggle attire. That was never in doubt. He looked good in just about anything including a ratty t-shirt and muddy trainers.

Teddy hadn't been prepared to see him in a dinner jacket and tie, though. He suddenly imagined James, hands bound with his own tie, begging Teddy to fuck him.

Teddy took another sip of champagne. God, he was a filthy letch. 

He watched James charm the ladies, from his youngest cousins to his oldest aunts, leading them on the dance floor like a pro.

Teddy finished the champagne and picked up a tumbler of Firewhiskey as a tray floated by, downing it in seconds, shuddering as it burned down his throat. 

He wasn't sure how many he'd had by the time James found him slouched in the corner.

"Whoa!" James said, helping Teddy to his feet. "You smell like a distillery."

"And you look like an escort, seducing all the women with your manly charms," Teddy said drunkenly.

James laughed and wrapped an arm around Teddy's waist. "First of all, I'm related to nearly everyone here."

"Hmmph."

"Secondly, there is only one person I plan to seduce with my manly charms—" 

"Oh?" Teddy hiccoughed. 

"—assuming I can get him home before he passes out."

The next thing Teddy knew he was staring up at his bedroom ceiling, which seemed to be spinning. Though not nearly as badly as it had been the night before.

"Fuck," he said, groaning, the details of the previous night coming back to him. 

"We didn't actually," James said. Teddy turned his head and saw James lying beside him.

"Oh, God." Teddy squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe this was just a bad dream. 

"Though I'm up for it now if you are," James continued calmly as if Teddy wasn't having a breakdown. 

"What?" he said hoarsely. Damn, he was thirsty. 

"A fuck—" James waved his hand between them. "—you and me." 

"You're interested? In me?" Teddy asked, head starting to pound.

"Bloody hell, Teddy." James shook his head. "Do you have any idea how good you looked last night? A dinner jacket and tie suit you."

Teddy couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up inside him. "We're a pair."

"Are you always like this in the morning?"

"No, I very rarely have a man in my bed when I wake up."

James grinned. "Kick them all out when you're through with them?"

Teddy snorted. "That would imply there were any."

"Now you're talking shit. You could pull a different bloke every night." James sat up and Teddy realised he was still wearing the shirt from last night though he'd taken off the tie.

It was a good look on him.

"Only one bloke I'm interested in." 

"Well," James said, shifting closer to Teddy, "then I'm going to assume your drunken confession of love was authentic."

Teddy wrapped an arm around him, inhaling his familiar scent. "You do that."

James yawned and said sleepily, "You will fuck me later, won't you?"

"Only if you put on that tie."


End file.
